Unexpected, Dark Love
by xXCandyOkaXx
Summary: ..Uhh.. Yeah. An "entry" of such for TheAwsomenessThatIsMe1222's contest. This is Licorice x Blez... Dont read if you don't like.. Yuri.  D.. Summary sucks, name sucks. Read, review, all that. Thank you.


_**Hey... So... I was bored.. and I wanted to write this, I like the pairing, I got.. uhh.. "inspiration", I won't say how, I just did. x3. Licorice is TaraTheMewMew's OC, She's got Red eyes, long black hair, Antenna's that slightly curl, a black-ish teal hoodie with a short skirt to match, black tights and short black boots. Blez is TheAwesomenessThatIsMe1222's OC, She's got dark blue, wavy hair, and dark blue eyes. She wears dark clothing, I'm going to say, black and blue. I'm not sure WHAT outfit, though. I never found the exact outfit that Awesomeness had made up. ^^ So... Uh.. I'm entering this into her contest FOR my friend, TaraTheMewMew, she's obviously too lazy to write one herself. So if this wins [Which it probably won't] but if it does, the prize goes to Tara/Licorice. Mmkay? x3**_

Licorice raced down the unfamiliar hall, she had just became... Irken again. She used to be but somehow they sent her out to earth, when she crashed she lost memory of everything. But she was back, and she heard someone, it sounded vaguely familiar. She just couldn't put a finger on it. She ran faster down the hall as her heart thumped against her chest. She heard self-muffled screams, and moans of exhaustion and pain. Finally she reached a door with an opening, she slid to a stop with a gun she found gripped tightly. She gasped when she saw who it was, she knew her somehow... She realized. It was Blez, she had known her from a friend, a human friend.

"Blez?" She whispered. She was in mid-fight with another, much bigger Irken,. She quickly glanced over at Licorice standing at the door.

"Get, out. This... is _my_ fight, you _hybrid_!" She choked out, panting in-between. Licorice narrowed her eyes and growled.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm no longer a hybrid, I'm total... Irken..." Licorice hesitantly spoke her last word, she didn't like being one, but that was beside the point at the moment.

"I honestly don't care if your quarter, half, or full. _**Just leave me alone**_!" She yelled out, The other Irken literally threw Blez across the room, cutting her arm and leg deep in the process. Licorice felt something, odd. She felt like no matter what she said, she HAD to help. This feeling doubled when the other Irken laughed evilly, in success.

"No, **BLEZ**!" Licorice screamed. Though the other Irken hadn't taken notice of Licorice before, he did then.

"Stay out of this, pretty girl." He smiled, approaching her.

"Back off, asshole." She held the gun up and aimed it right at him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"...Now, you wouldn't want to shoot me, would you? That would be killing your OWN race..." He replied hesitantly. Licorice was wondering why he was so nervous about that, but not when fighting Blez. Though, she didn't gave a gun, or any form of defense other then herself, actually.

"I don't _**CARE. **_You hurt her! I honestly don't know WHY I care, considering she's always been so... rude to me. But.. I care. So back off and go away or I _**WILL**_." Licorice growled, narrowing her eyes. Her heart pounded but her emotion and posture stayed strong. She stepped closer, the gun aimed at his head. At first he stood there, then he started backing up.

"Stay _**AWAY, HYBRID**_. This is not your fight to win." Blez yelled, laying on the floor, grasping her leg. She was losing her green blood quickly, it wasn't healing fast like usual.

"Look, Blez. For some crazy odd reason I care. And you're losing too much blood to fight. Give it up, I'm gonna help you no matter what." Licorice gave a glare, her crystal red eyes shining immensely. The Irken decided it was best to run. fast. He ran off at full speed and out of sight. Licorice sighed, She clipped her gun into a holster she had found and ran over to Blez.

"Leave me_ ALONE." _She threatened. But shortly after she moaned in pain and held her leg harder. Licorice spoke not a word. She grabbed some bandage wrap out of her "backpack" She figured since she had extra room in it, why not carry essentials? She grabbed Blez's leg but she jerked back and glared at her.

"Don't touch me." She simply stated. Licorice grabbed her arm and quickly bandaged it.

"I will. I'm helping you regardless of what it takes." Blez actually shut up for once, letting her bandage her leg. When Licorice was done, she stood up. And turned around to leave.

"...W-Wait.." Blez hesitantly said, Licorice stopped. She didn't turn around, she just slightly looked back, tilting her head slightly.

"I.. can't stand on my leg..."

"..And?"

"..Can.. you.. help me..." Blez choked out, she** HATED **saying anything along those lines at all. Licorice turned around and walked over to her.

"...I will. I shouldn't help you at all, but I will." Licorice put her shoulder under her good arm and lifted her up, she was considerably light. Blez didn't look at her at all, she stared in the complete opposite direction.

"If you want me to help you, I want you to talk to me atleast." Blez spoke not a word, no sound. She tried to walk, limping on that one leg while being held up by Licorice. Then she stopped.

"Blez. Seriously, talk to me."

"No." She spat, Licorice eyed her down, and Blez could feel Licorice's eyes peering into her. Licorice took her hand and turned Blez's face to her, but Blez slapped her hand away.

"I told you not to touch me" She threatened, narrowing her eyes at Licorice. Licorice was going to make her talk one way or another, a way that wasn't so insulting. Before Blez could even react again, or make a move away, Licorice kissed her full-force.

Blez did nothing but stand there. She didn't even try to move away. Licorice realized this after a few seconds and broke away, staring at her. Not to mention she was slightly blushing.

"Are you gonna talk now..." Licorice grounded out. She stared at Licorice, still not a word. She stared in anger, and confusion. But also... a bit of subtle excitement. She was even... blushing slightly.

"...You're blushing!" Licorice accidentally said aloud. Blez turned away and jerked out of her grip, balancing on one leg.

"No I'm _**NOT! **_Why the hell.. did you do that?" She yelled, then her voice faded off towards the end.

"...I.. had to make you talk." Licorice said it as almost an excuse. Blez was starting to turn around to face her again but began to fall. Licorice sprinted forward and caught her.

"Ehh.." Blez made a quiet noise, Licorice stood her back up and supported her again. This time though, she was looking right INTO Licorice's eyes.

"I... Don't usually say this or anything... but.. thank you." Blez replied like she had never spoken the words before. Then, she leaned in and quickly kissed licorice again, causing both to blush.

"Y-...You're welcome..." Licorice replied, stuttering. From then on, they spoke no more to each-other. Licorice got her to an area in the HUGE ship so someone could heal her. Apparently it's called "The Massive" or something along those lines, Licorice wasn't sure.

"Maybe.. she isn't that.. bad after all..." Blez thought to herself, she somehow couldn't help from smiling.


End file.
